Freezeblast (Opposites)
Limited Aerokinesis Cold Generation |1st-appearance = And Then There Were 10 Opposites |Alternate Counterparts = }} Freezeblast is the Solotrix's DNA sample of a Cryoze from the planet-like star Cryos. Appearance Ben as Freezeblast Freezeblast is a frost-based lifeform whose body is composed of a dark outer frost body covered by light blue or white rocks. As a ice-based entity, his body radiates high amounts of cold. His feet has a slight oval-like design with only two toes and one back toe. In Local Lure, it is shown that Freezeblast's tongue is made of ice. Four year old Freezeblast looks the same as ten year old Freezeblast in the original series, but with a much fatter body, undersized head and much lower-pitched voice. In Ultimate Alien, Freezeblast closely resembles Alan, only shorter and not as fat and slightly altered. His mouth was no longer connected to the ice on his head. The rocks over his body were lighter, and their pattern was different, with fewer rocks covering his outer snow body. His voice sounds like Limotross's, except lighter. In The Forge of Destruction, ten year old Freezeblast was almost unchanged from his appearance in the original series. However, his mouth was not connected to the ice around his head, and his Solotrix symbol is green. In Soloverse, sixteen year old Freezeblast looks the same as in Ultimate Alien, only his mouth is once again connected to the ice on his head like in the original series, he is shorter and leaner, his face's design is different and his shoulder plates are slightly tilt up. In Soloverse, eleven year old Freezeblast is taller and much less leaner then his sixteen year old self. When infected with a fever virus, Freezeblast's ice and snow turn red and replaces his cryokinetic powers with pyrokinetic powers instead. Freezeblast wears the original Solotrix symbol/Ultimatrix symbol/Solotrix symbol on his chest. Gwen as Freezeblast Freezeblast is muscular, her chest is smaller, and her face is shorter and less curved. Her shoulders are considerably thicker than Ben's Freezeblast. Freezeblast wears the prototype Solotrix symbol on her chest. Kevin as Freezeblast Freezeblast strongly resembles Ben's Freezeblast in the original series, but is lighter in color and lacks an Solotrix symbol. The fire around his head is smaller. Heatblast has the ability to generate and manipulate intense heat and fire from his body. He can form fire into any shape that he chooses, commonly fireballs. He can enhance the fire in his hands for flaming punches, as shown when he did so when fighting Vilgax in Secrets. Heatblast can breathe fire, as shown in Tourist Trap, when he breathed fire and trapped the Megawhatts in a galls bowl. Heatblast's fire can become hot enough to melt a tank in Viktor: The Spoils, melt a road and almost bury Vilgax in boiling tar in Secrets, and even burying Vilgax in the ground up to his shoulders in The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2. Heatblast can make his flames explosive, explaining why his fire tended to cause explosions on a regular basis. In Don't Drink the Water, when 4-year-old Heatblast had a temper tantrum his firepower was greatly magnified to the point that Gwen called it "supernova-hot" and the heat was so extreme that it flash vaporized the Fountain of Youth and destroyed a large portion of the cave they were in. Heatblast can create a small fire board on which he can ride at high speeds by launching fire backwards like an engine. On this board, he has enough skill to ride in a continuous circle, as shown in Monster Weather. When infected with a cold virus, Heatblast's powers are reversed, his pyrokinesis becoming cyrokinesis, and him being constructed of icy fire rather than regular fire. Heatblast is fireproof, as well as heat resistant and invulnerable to magma. Interestingly, he is also cold resistant and ice proof. According to Dwayne, Heatblast is capable of limited terrakinesis by channeling fire through the ground. One result of this capability is the ability to surf through the air on a board of rock. Heatblast has enhanced strength and durability, enough to hold his own with his fists against Dr. Viktor, making the latter stumble several steps backwards. Heatblast can swim and use his powers underwater, but with a very low intensity. Weaknesses ﻿If exposed to enough water or fire extinguishing substance, Heatblast's fire will be extinguished, and must wait until he is hot again to use his fire abilities properly again. When under the effects of a cold, Heatblast's body and flames turn to blue and give him cryokinesis (ability to create and control ice). Despite these new powers, Heatblast works completely "unfunctional" to his fiery nature and the cold still prejudiced his health, so it's still technically a "weakness", albeit Heatblast made excellent use of this newfound power in that episode. Heatblast's fire attacks are useless against his natural predator, Crabdozer. History Original Series By Ben *Heatblast first appeared in And Then There Were 10, **Heatblast accidentally started a forest fire, but stopped it afterwards. *In Washington B.C., **Heatblast saved some people from a burning building and caught some crooks. *In Permanent Retirement, **Heatblast defeated the Limax. *In'' Tourist Trap, **Heatblast trapped the Megawhatts. *In ''Kevin 11, **Heatblast stopped Kevin from crashing two trains. Kevin also absorbed Heatblast's powers. *In The Alliance, **Heatblast saved a hospital from a landslide and battled Rojo. *In Side Effects, **Heatblast defeated Clancy and his cockroaches. *In Secrets, **Heatblast battled Vilgax and his drones. **Later, Heatblast escaped Vilgax's ship. *In The Big Tick, **Heatblast failed to defeat The Great One. *Heatblast appeared 5 times in Back With a Vengeance. **Heatblast was used when Ben unlocked the Master Control. **Heatblast appeared in a photo. **Heatblast was used to see which alien could spit the best loogie. **Heatblast was used to escape Kevin and Vilgax. **Heatblast battled a Null Guardian. *In Midnight Madness, **Heatblast destroyed a mall while sleepwalking. *In Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures, **Heatblast rebelled against Kane North. *In Monster Weather, **Heatblast battled S.A.M. *In The Visitor, **Heatblast battled Xylene. *In Don't Drink the Water, **Four year old Heatblast defeated Hex and accidentally turned him into a baby. *In Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 2), **Heatblast made a barricade hoping that the Negative 10 will not gain access to the Mt. Rushmore base. *Heatblast was used in the second version of Secret of The Omnitrix, **Heatblast defeated Animo and accidently activated the Omnitrix's Self-Destruct Mode. *In Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens, **Heatblast escaped from Ben's locker. **Heatblast then battled Retaliator only to get frozen by him. By Gwen *In Gwen 10, **Heatblast drew her name in the sky with fire, to Ben's chagrin (as he states, it took him a month to learn to do that). By Kevin *In'' Framed,'' **Heatblast robbed a mint and battled Diamondhead. **Heatblast battled Four Arms until being launched into the air and turning into Stinkfly. Ultimate Alien *Heatblast returned to Ultimate Alien in The Forge of Creation, **Ten year old Heatblast battled Kevin and NRG. *In Viktor: The Spoils, **Heatblast defeated King Viktor. *In Ben 10,000 Returns, **Heatblast's powers are used by Ultimate Ben 10,000 to fight Eon. *In The Ultimate Sacrifice, **Heatblast melted Sentient Ultimate Big Chill's ice. *In The Beginning of the End, **Heatblast flew to Sir George and tried to stop him fighting Vilgax. *In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1, **Heatblast helped Sir George battle Vilgax. Omniverse By 16 year old Ben *Heatblast returned to Omniverse in A Jolt from the Past, **Heatblast chased and stopped Corvo. *In Of Predators and Prey: Part 1, **Heatblast tried to attack Khyber, but was thrown away by Crabdozer. *In Of Predators and Prey: Part 2, **Heatblast made a brief appearance when Ben thought the Omnitrix would turn him into something else if he tried to turn into Heatblast, and was promptly defeated by Crabdozer. *In Malefactor, **Heatblast battled Buglizard. **Heatblast later flew hastily back to the Proto-TRUK. *In Store 23, **Heatblast battled Dimension 23's Tetrax and Sevenseven. *In Showdown: Part 1, **Heatblast tried to put out Pakmar's burning truck. Pakmar shouted to Heatblast that it was barbecue and he tried to tell Rook but Rook already blasted the tire causing the truck, Heatblast, and Pakmar to crash into the lake. Heatblast saved Pakmar from drowning. *In T.G.I.S., **Heatblast battled Munya. By 11 year old Ben *In Trouble Helix, **Heatblast battled Malware. Category:Aliens